


Baby's First Reaping

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Puns, Cussing, F/M, Grim Reapers, Liches, M/M, Spoilers, first day on the job, liches get stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: Kravitz had arranged for all of this, sure, but now that it was time to take the new reapers out for their first mission, he was less sure. Lup and Barry? They seemed pretty confident though.





	Baby's First Reaping

“Alright, let’s go over the plan one more time.”  
Kravitz sighed a little as he said it, watching Lup and Barry as they experimented with the scythes in their hands. Just one little mission, then they all got to go home and have dinner. And he had it on good authority, from the source himself, that Taako was baking a cake to celebrate the occasion. He hoped Taako didn’t actually frost “Baby’s First Reaping” on it. Somehow, he was pretty sure that if that happened, the only one to get to taste the cake would be Taako when Lup smashed his face into it.  
“There’s a small group of liches and their undead operating out of the Felicity Wilds. We have contracts for three liches, so that’s how many we should plan for. Barry is going to go first since he can get in invisibly and get into a flanking position. Then you go in, Lup. I’m going to be there in a supervisory capacity, but if you get into trouble, I’ll be right there. Any questions?”  
Barry shook his head and Lup continued to contemplate the scythe in her hands.  
“Am I allowed to modify this?”  
Kravitz blinked and then sighed.  
“Come on, let’s go.”  
  
After what seemed like hours, they arrived at the series of catacombs the liches had taken over. Barry started to cast invisibility on himself, but Lup moved forward. She leaned back, fire swirling around both hands as she kicked the door hard. It burst open and she strode inside.  
“S’up, my liches!”  
Kravitz groaned.  
“That’s not funny. It wasn’t funny all the times you practiced on the way here and it’s not funny now.”  
One of the liches in the back of the room slowly raised a spectral hand.  
“I thought it was funny.”  
Lup flashed a grin and pointed at him.  
“You get reaped last.”  
Barry chuckled as he slid in next to her, but Kravitz scrubbed his skull-face with one bony hand.  
“Lup, that’s not how- We can’t just-” Then he threw his hands in the air. “Fine. Fine!”  
And that was when the liches realized what was happening and attacked. Barry got a shield up just in time to block the first blast of necrotic damage and Lup shot back with a fireball centered in the middle of the room so it would just barely miss them but hit all three liches.   
“Sweet crit.”  
“I’ve got the one on the right.” Barry shot off a volley of arcane bolts as he rolled to the side to dodge a ray of sickly green energy coming from a lich on the left.  
Lup turned slowly, glaring at the lich in their black robes with the remnants of a spell still lingering around their incorporeal form.  
“Oh no you didn’t.” She pointed at them, flames surging through her. “Don’t fucking touch my boyfriend, lich”  
That was when the ground around the lich exploded for 10 feet around it as a cylinder of flames shot upwards. A slow smile crossed Lup’s face as the lich within screamed.  
“Don’t forget!” shouted Kravitz, still hovering near the door.  
“Got it, spooky manager man.”  
Lup swung her scythe up, advancing on the lich she’d mostly incapacitated. Then she slashed it across the undead form. With a second, far more soul-rending scream, it vanished into the Astral Plane leaving Lup giggling over the pile of ashes.  
“Lup!”  
Barry’s voice was overloud in the silence after the screaming, enough that Lup turned and only caught the ray of frost coming her way in the shoulder. That was when she realized where it had come from. Barry’s wand was still raised, pointed right at her. He was shaking, seething with anger and forcing himself to break free of the control to the clear astonishment of the lich that had tried to command him. As his wand snapped into position, he responded, his voice low and dangerous.  
“You’re gonna fucking regret that.”  
His eyes flashed green for a moment and then the enemy lich stopped moving completely. It had been a long time since Lup had seen Barry exert this kind of control on an undead, and he’d never done it to one this powerful. Even through the pain in her shoulder, she had to be impressed.  
“Hold still and be quiet.”  
He held his hand out for his scythe and it appeared in his hand, just like Kravitz had taught them. Then Barry brought the blade through the silent, unmoving lich, dragging him too into the Astral Plane where he belonged. Then Barry turned to Kravitz, looking more than a little sheepish and with just a bit of panic in his tone.  
“That doesn’t count, right?”  
Kravitz just sighed, silently going through all the things he was going to have to explain to the Raven Queen later.

When they had finally dispatched the third of the liches and cleaned up the minor undead problem, Lup crossed her arms over her chest and looked over at the two boys.  
“See, someone should’ve told them. Liches get stitches.”  
Kravitz shook his head, a smile on his face now.  
“Taako’s already used that one.”  
She paused for only a second.  
“Dammit! He totally did. I forgot... In Wonderland. I’ll yell at him about that when I get home.”  
Barry laughed, reaching for her hand. Then he looked at Kravitz.  
“How’d we do? Do we pass?”  
For a moment, Kravitz didn’t know how to answer that. He looked back at the smoldering remains of the catacombs and then back at them.  
“It’s...unorthodox. But...Sure. You passed. Just...”  
“Just?”  
“Let’s...let’s go home. Taako’s waiting.”


End file.
